Yinbor sunsmuggler
Backstory Yinbor Athakam was an Ming Po male born 41 BBY. Yinbor Was a Jedi knight of the clone wars era. He fought withh great courage in many battles against the droid army but alas not without great sacrifices. Decently skilled in the lightsaber yet a prodigy in acrobatics, Yinbor was a practitioner of form IV, Ataru, which was his favored form over the others. His contributions in the clone wars (overlooked by everyone but important) where many. Sometime after the rise of the empire, he was captured and put into carbonite freezing for future experiment, sent to the cold hell of hoth. However he was left alone and forgotten. It was until the era of Jof that the was awaken from his cold slumber by the jedi of JoF. Shortly after he was recruited and began his journey again as a padawan. Order 66 and knightfall It was a cold dark night in the jedi temple. everyone sensed a disturbance in the force, the air was filled with tension as the LAAT gunships landed on the landing platform. a large legion of clones where marching into the jedi temple with anakin now know as darth vader leading them. no one knew what was happening nor what was going to happen. i was siting in my room meditating and then later practesing my ataru skills in the training rooms. until suddenly i heard an ungodly sound of pain, screams and blaster fire. something was wrong, i felt it. i went down the stairs in the temple as i saw a large battle has erupted in the temple. i saw my fellow jedi comrades getting slain by clones and vader him self. the once beautifull entrance of the jedi temple where thousands of generation of jedi had walked on now became a battlefield of death. the once great archives of jedi knowledge was tainted by blood from jedi padawans who has got thier skull cracked by vaders mechanical hand. it was a horrifying sight to behold. i tried to escape through the back entrance but it was blocked by a battalion of 501th legion troopers. as i ran around the temple fightning my way out to find an exit i eventually meet upp with my old master ki-du laar who at this time was very old. she and me fought togheter as an last effort to try to regroup with the remaining jedis and escape, but sadly there where none alive exept us. eventually we managed to sneak into a LAAT gunship ready for lift off. but suddenly came vader and he was about to force push us both off the platfrom. ki-du laar sacreficed her self to save me while i was trying to get the LAAT going. when i finaly started to get the dam thing hovering. vader was about to win the duel as i escaped. vader striked ki-du laar as she saw me escape hoping that i would survive. with limited places to go i was destroyed over what happened at the temple. knowing that the remaining jedis in the galaxy where getting slaughter like gnarls in a butchery. with no other options left i traveled to my home world of carlac where a large number of deathwatch camps still remained active there. i went to forge a rebelion with the ming po against the deathwatch. thus began the carlacian world war. the war lasted about 7 years. with the tactical advantege of having me as the leader of the rebelion with a high knowledge of strategy and battle experiance.i tought my people how to fight and with that we planned out every assault on the camps. the mandalorian terrorist where supperior in technoligy and combat but they lacked troops as they refused to add ming pos into their ranks. for several years the deathwatch enslaved my people. during this time the galactic empire didnt care about us because they saw our effort of eleminating the deathwatch for them usefull as they didnt need to waste reasources. and with the fact they prioritised the jedi hunts which at that time they didnt know that i existed. in the war we assaulted and conquered many camps and villiges. we scavanged the armor and blaster of the falled deathwatch troops and then we adapted to their tech. our army where using mostly mandaloran armor exept the torso and the pants which we instead used our tradiitonal ming po robes as a symbol of stenght without armor. well we did use blaster ressistance clothes underneath ofcourse to evade suvere damage. i latly under the war created a special clan of warrior which i named snowfall shadows. which consisted of mostly force sensetives and mele masters. luckly we had a good economy and a good place to get kyber crystals. i trained my troops to be grey jedis as that in everything in life there must be a balance of things we do. i tought them to control thier emotions when needed and how to use them when needed. our singature weapons where lightsabers with silver colors. we where nearly undefeatable. at the end of the war we managed to kick the sorry asses of the deathwatch out of carlac and for a breif moment we had peace. but then came the galactic empire and they ofered us "protection" from outside attacks as we where weaken from the war. my people accepted but in returned they had to do slave labor for the empire. with the inquisitors now arriving at carlac, me and my clan of grey jedis where forced to go into hiding in a temple hidden from the jedi and the sith to one day free carlac once and for all....... when the time was right.